America big party! With drama and funny!
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: America make big party and all county got crazy, like got drunk, do something stupid, and other! I sorry for this lame summary!
1. Chapter 1

Waring- Bad word, drug, beer, humorous, yaoi, yuri, drama, and some sex. I don't own Hetalia character.

[Act one]

[Everyone join America party and they had great time. Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia chat until they saw Poland, China, and Sealand, mind their own business]

Russia: ! Damn...I gonna bang this Chinese ass harder!

Lithuania: Damn, I gonna eat Poland up!

Latvia: Damn, I gonna had sex with SEALAND!

Russia: What wrong with you? He is 12! And virgin! Poland is Virgin as well!

Lithuania and Latvia: Don't care!

Estonia: I gonna ask America to date me~

Lithuania: Man! You are weird !

Latvia: I gonna do it...I gonna do it...*get up and went to Sealand* Hi...

Sealand: Hi, Latvia!

Latvia: Wanna go out with me?

Russia: *mummer* I bet he will say no...

Sealand: Sure, Latvia! You are my first friends I got! *Hold Latvia, giggle*

Latvia: *grin*

Russia, Lithuania, and Estonia: *jaw drop*

China: Aru!

Russia: Join mother Russia! *Carried China* I win!

China: Wait...WHAT!? ARU!

Lithuania: Hell...Poland is my husband but we never do it yet! Knew what!? Poland!

Poland: Yes?

Lithuania: *grab Poland, made out with him, and grab his butt*

Poland: Oh, Liet~ ~ !

Lithuania: *stop* Can we...?

Poland: No.

Lithuania: *cry* DAMN!

Estonia: It just me, alone, in chair...*drink beer* *sign*

[Act two]

Belgium: Big brother! Big brother! France sexual harassment me by touch my breasts!

Netherland: Hey, you prevent bitch!

France: Crap...*run off*

Netherland: *run as well*

Belgium: Get him, big brother! :3

Sweden: What the hell?...Everyone act crazy.

Finland: Yep. They don't act normal or seriousness anymore.

Sealand: Papa! Mama! I had boyfriend now!

Sweden: WHAT!?

Latvia: And I am Sealand boyfriend. *Kiss Sealand on cheek*

Sweden: 0-0 My son...

Finland: I very glad that you two are happy each other! *Smile*

Sealand: Thank, Mama!

Seychelles: Brother! I want go home!

America and Canada: What wrong, our little sister?

Seychelles: Because everyone begin drink beer! Too much alcohol!

America: *sign* Why you can't leave?

Seychelles: Because England drive me here.

Canada: Then leave with England.

Seychelles: England made out with Prussia!

[America gasp and saw England, who made out with drunk Prussia]

America: ...England...

England: Hi, Baby! *Look at America then Prussia* *gasp* Babe, let me explain!

'America: Hell no! *Cry* You cheating on me! How could you!? *run off*

Canada: Prussia...You cheating on me too!?

Prussia: We both drunk!

Canada: *cry and run off*

Seychelles: What the hell wrong with both of you? You made my brother crying! Wait, brother! *run off*

England and Prussia: Damn...we are both asshole...

Korea: Hi, babe~ *wink at Seborga* I never knew about Italian be cute and hot~

Seborga: Go to hell! *stab Korea with knife*

Korea: Ow! What the fuck, bitch?

Italy: Hey!

Korea: What?

Italy: He is my little brother! Don't call him this name!

Korea: Oh, please. Shut the hell up, Italy, you dumbass!

Romano: Hey!

Korea: Who are you?

Romano: I am big brother of Italy and Seborga! Don't my 1th younger brother a dumbass!

Korea: *laugh*

Germany: I am Italy boyfriend.

Spain: And Romano boyfriend! *Hold axes*

Korea: ! *Run off*

Japan: I guess I be alone again...I need men right now. A men with honest feeling! A men with stronger muscle and hot! A men with lazy attitude! Please, get me one!

Greece: I love cat.

Japan: Work for me! *Smile and hold Greece arm*

[Act three]

Hungary: Austria, Switzaland is virgin. He is very interesting on you.

Austria: Really?

[Austria look at Switzaland, who blush red]

Austria: DAMNIT! He is my first love!

Hungary: Well, don't sit down with me! Go to him! Go to your first love!

Austria: Okay! *Went to Switzaland* Hi, babe~

Switzaland: *smile while blush cuteness*

Liechtenstein's: Big brother? *Bink* Oh god...He is gay?

Belarus: *smoke a pot*

Ukraine: LITTLE SISTER! DROP THIS POT RIGHT NOW!

Belarus: Big brother don't love me...*smoke more* he love China...not me...

Ukraine: ...Know what? Get me this! *Grab pot and smoke* wow...my eye is red now...I think I am high...*giggle*

Belarus: yes, dude! Let made out!

Ukraine: Okay!

Belarus and Ukraine: *made out with tongue*

Estonia: ! I had use this bathroom for...you know...*went to bathroom*

Turkey: Hi, Japan! If you need men with stronger muscle, I must be this one! *Naked* What you think?

Japan: OH MY GOD! YOU ARE HAIRY AND YOUR DICK IS SMALL! I DATE WITH GREECE NOW!

[Everyone laugh at Turkey and he cover himself]

Denmark: *laugh* Oh my god! It so fucking funny!

Norway: Where is Iceland!?

[Iceland and Hong Kong at outside, which has big pool on ground]

Wy: *drive in* I love this party! It had everything! Pool party! Fun! And more!

Taiwan: Wy...are you drunk?

Wy: Hell ya!

Hong Kong: Iceland, come on! *Drive in* This water is fine, babe!

Iceland: *blush and drive in* I love you.

Hong Kong: I love you too.

Iceland: *sign* You know, we are both virgin.

Hong Kong: Yes...

Iceland: And America had lot of room~ You know what I think? *grin*

Hong Kong: :D I do!

Norway: OVER MY DEAD BODY! *Attack Hong Kong*

[Act 4]

America: *cry* I can't believe England dump me for Germans!

Canada: I can't believe Prussia dump me for British!

Seychelles: I can't believe Ukraine and Belarus made out!

Ukraine: *naked, top of Belarus* My little sister~

Belarus: *half naked* Big sister~

Seychelles: *thower water at them* Bitch! You are sister! It fucking gross!

Latvia: Sealand, how about that I get us some beer?

Sealand: Beer? I can't. Papa say alcohol is bad for kid as me.

Latvia: How about sex~ ?

Sealand: Oh my god! Can we waiting? I am Virgin...And kid!

Latvia: Man, Sealand. Show me your nipple and chest!

Sealand: I will show you my chest?

Latvia: Yes.

Sealand: *lift up his shirt and his chest is showing. He had cute pink nipple* What you think?

Latvia: Cute!

Sweden: HEY! SON, PLEASE YOUR SHIRT DOWN!

Finland: *drunk* Weeeeee! *Rip his shirt and his chest is showing*

Sweden: ...My wife...*grab Finland*

Finland: My husband~

Sealand: My EW!

Italy: Ve! America and Canada! If you want your seme back, be touch and grab them!

America: You are right, Italy! Come on, me and other me too!

Canada: I. AM. !

England: America!

America: What you want now?

England: I am sorry! Me and Prussia drunk too much and...we are both IDOIT...Forgive me?

America: ...sure...whatever, dude.

England: *kiss America*

Prussia: Canada. I am sorry.

Canada: Oh, Prussia! *Made out with Prussia*

Seychelles: ! Wow...

[Act five]

[In morning, All nation and micnation lay down on ground. Poland is first one awake up]

Poland: *yawn* *he wear his pink short dress* This is best party ever!

Lithuania: *awake* Poland, babe? *Kiss Poland on cheek*

Poland: Good moring, Liet!

Lithuania: Poland...do we had sex?

Poland: Let me check. *Lift up his dress and his underwear still there* Hope! Still a virgin!

Lithuania: Damnit!

America: *yawn* England...My ass is hurt from last night! *Hit England*

England: Ow!

Canada and Prussia: *smile happy in their sleep together*

Seychelles: I can't believe I had sleep on floor last night...

Liechtenstein's: You think?

Romano: Next time, don't let me go to party...

Spain: Same here. My head hurt by drink too much tomatoes wine.

Romano: WHAT!? You basted! They are mine!

Italy: Ve~ *yawn*

Germany: *hold Italy* *sign*

Russia: Me and China had fun last night.

Japan: What you do to my brother!?

China: *wear Russia shirt* We fucked last night, Aru.

Japan, Hong Kong, Korea, and Taiwan: 0-0

Iceland: I hate Norway...

Norway: Called me big brother.

Iceland: No! You hit Hong Kong with bat last night!

Denmark: Norway...Iceland and Hong Kong are big enough. It their desion.

Norway: But I am Iceland big brother!

Sweden: Shut up...

Finland: *yawn* Boy! I must drink too much!

Sweden: You think?

France: *he crying on top of tree*

Belarus: Why I am half naked?

Ukraine: Why I am naked?

Estonia: you two got high and you do some yuri stuff!

Belarus: Oh my god!

Ukraine: *scream*

Sealand: Why we at outside?

[Everyone realize that they at outside, not inside of America house]

Belgium: Now we knew why France at top of tree.

Latvia: Do everyone remember what happened?

Wy: I think I do! I record it! *Hold her carma*

[All nation watch this video, some of them phew, some of them blush red, and some of them shug]

America: I see...We all hear big bang! Then we go outside and we saw Netherland attack France with tree. And next thing we knew that a big tree drop in us and we somehow survive without no bruise.

Poland: I still virgin! I knew it!

Lithuania: I had...sex with Russia and China last night?

America: Okay! Everyone! It is best, right!?

Everyone: Hell yeah!

The end...


	2. Lietpol

[At Poland and Lithuania house...]

Lithuania: *half naked* Baby?

Poland: Liet!?

Lithuania: *jump on Poland and made out with him*

Poland: Ah~ Oh, Liet~

[Lithuania and Poland made out. They went to their room, still kissing, and Lithuania climb top of Poland.]

Lithuania: Poland~ *remove Poland dress* My baby~

Poland: Liet...WAIT! I am Virgin!

Lithuania: Poland, I be gentle~

Poland: No, Liet. No mean no!

Lithuania: Baby~ I wait for my year and today is today!

Poland: Liet...I am half naked...

Lithuania: Hmm~ Let remove your underwear~ *begin remove Poland underwear but...*

America: LITHUANIA! DUDE! I HAD SCARY MOIVE AND IT FUCKING SCARY ME!

Poland: I am free! *Run off*

Lithuania: *jaw drop*


End file.
